


Dirty Underwear

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Gen, More animals, kittens and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Bucky Barnes Bingo square three, Cat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Dirty Underwear

Bucky sat in his favorite chair across the room from the window in his apartment. He couldn’t bring himself to get too close to the window yet, but he had his room set up so that he could enjoy the view while being out of range. A paranoia he hoped to work through eventually. Sebastian, his adopted mutt was asleep at his feet. Bucky had one bare foot resting on the dog’s belly, which painted the largest target in the whole damned city, all exposed and trusting. The toes of his other foot were under the dog’s supple bottom, wiggling every so often in a pathetic and fidgety attempt at ‘petting’ the dog.

Turning the page of the book he wasn’t quite reading, Bucky rubbed his foot across the dog’s soft underbelly fur. Sebastian moved, first his ears perked, then his nose pointed in the direction of the entryway. A visitor? Bucky wasn’t expecting anyone and anyone he’d want to see knew to let him know they were coming. No surprises. Bucky’s hearing wasn’t  quite as good as his dog’s, but enhanced, he heard the meeping soon after.

Sebastian stalked the source of the sound, with his head down, ears back, and his snout actively sniffing the air. Bucky followed behind the dog. He tried not to be disappointed with the sounds of his own feet softly pattering across the hardwood. He used to be much stealthier. The dog sniffed the air and then the floor, leading Bucky to the laundry basket he had yet to put away.

Tucked inside the basket, lounging on top of his clean shirts and underwear, there was a silver tiger-striped cat curled around three little tiny bundles of damp fur. She looked up at Bucky, judging his intentions. Sebastian made a soft whining sound and Bucky shushed him gently. “Stay,” he said softly, then to the momma, “I’m not going to hurt you little mother. You and your kittens need my underwear more than I do.”

“I guess we should find out where you come from. I’ll let you rest a bit first.” He sat down, maybe two feet from the basket, watching the cat and her babies. The dog sighed, laying down along Bucky’s thigh, and placed his head on Bucky’s lap.

  



End file.
